Love Curse
by Amie-0216
Summary: Regina Mills, The 'Evil' Queen of the Enchanted Forest is about to cast the Dark Curse, but when a green fairy visit her, things changes and it was definitely not in her plans. And what if the plan involve a certain outlaw? Will Regina embrace true love and live happily ever after with her soulmate? You know things are never that easy. For Outlaw Queen - Robin and Regina.


Hello! Just a little story that I had in mind for Robin and Regina. I don't know if I will continue this story to be multi-chapters, but it can be read also as a one-shot. I really loved writing this. I'm always a little anxious to post my writings, because there are so many talented writers out there, but I really wanted to try. English is not my first language and no one had read this beside me before I post it. Sorry for the mistakes.

I hope you enjoy this little one-shot about my favorite couple! Thank you for reading!

\- Amie

* * *

 **Love Curse**

Regina Mills's story is long and complicated. But today, she finds herself to be in quite a good mood. She's going to cast the dark curse. Finally after all this time. Everyone look at her as The Evil Queen and she can't judge them because it's what she has become, but they don't really know her story. The one that is hidden in her broken heart, the one that she never trust anyone to tell.

She continues to pace back and forth in her Castle's chamber. Most of all think that she lives happily in her big castle as a Queen where she does the most horrible things. But they don't know how much she despises this place. How much she hates it that she have a hard time to live in it. It's this place that has stolen her youth and her dreams and where her thoughts had became dark.

She could blame the King and his princess of a daughter Snow White and she did it for at least ten years. But today, her revenge will finally take place. The Dark Curse. She will be the only one to know everything and to know every single details about everyone. She will be in power once again and no one will ever know who she is and who they really are. Snow White and Prince Charming will be separated once again and their ''I will find you'' and all the things they do that make her sick will be much more difficult where she'll take them. She will understand and feel the pain that she felt most of her life and still feel deep inside her.

She still remember the way she took the heart of her father two days before. It had broken her heart to do it. He was the one she loved the most, the one she had goes to when she was feeling down and just wanted to talk for a while, her father and her best friend. But love is weakness and it was the only way for her to cast the Dark Curse. She hopes that he understands, wherever he is. She believes deep in her broken heart that her father is in a better place and has found peace.

She's getting ready to cast the Dark Curse and it's when it's about to start that she hears a small bell. She had heard it before. The moment that changed a part of her and that she could never forget.

On that thought, she sees Tinkerbell. ''What are you doing here'' she asks the green fairy with her hands on each side of her hips. She sighs in seeing the fairy's happy smile.

''I came here to help you what else? Maybe you won't understand now, but I'm sure one day you will thank me.'' She seems really happy about the plan she created. She then see green dust been put in her cauldron where she have prepared her curse. Tinkerbell make her presence known once more when Regina hears her annoying voice ''I can't change the fact that you will cast the Dark Curse, but I can certainly change it a little.''

On a desperate sigh from Regina, Tinkerbell and the once call Evil Queen are transported in a whole new world.

* * *

 _5 days before_

 _Henry Mills walks slowly in the forest and looks around him like something is troubling him. ''Tinkerbell if you can hear me, please I need your help. My daughter is about to do something that will change everything. It's dangerous. And I know Regina enough to say that there's still hope for her. There's still my little girl in there.''_

 _When the green fairy hears those words she can't help but come down to meet the desperate man ''I had hope for your daughter Mr. Mills, but I really felt hurt by Regina's rejection and I almost lost my wings for what I try to do to help her.'' Henry Mills look at Tinkerbell with so much hope in his concerned eyes that it was hard for the fairy to say no. Also because Regina Mills is still a mystery for her and she always wanted something better for this woman._

 _''I know and I understand, but I love her and I really want to best for my daughter. Not a life full of darkness and misery. Please, I would do anything if you help her.''_

 _She sighs and smiles at the man before taking his hands in hers ''I'm sorry that I can't change your fate Mr. Mills, but your hope and love for Regina is a beautiful thing to see and I will do everything I can to help her even if she can't accept it right away.'' Those words warm the concerned father's heart and the fairy leave the forest with a new goal in mind._

 _Regina could still be saved._

 _There is hope._

* * *

Regina Mills wakes up in a cozy bed and she can say she even feel comfortable this morning. By thinking about it again, she also can feel two strong arms around her waist. A warm body against her, a leg is wrap around one of hers and she can feel a hot breath close to her neck. One of his hands decide then to travel down her body and over her nude tight. His beard tickle her skin. The move of his hands on her is enough to get her beating heart speeding. She haven't take a look of his face yet and she can't find the strength to push him away. She closes her eyes again when his lips, soft and so inviting she remarks, decorates her neck with light but sensual kisses. She sighs softly and she hopes he haven't noticed she had woken up.

''Good morning my love'' he says he a husky voice.

Oups.

And his voice. So sexy. Why this is happening to her? This wasn't part of her plan. She haven't planned this when she prepared the curse. And now, he knows that she's awake.

Wait a second.

My love? What?

She has no one in her life and she has promised herself that no one will ever call her like that again.

He turns her around in a fast move but still with care and it's in this moment that she sees the face of the man, the man that his caresses let her only wanting for more. Light brown hair, rather short, a beard not too long and a smile that take her breath away. And his eyes. Blue. A blue that she could spend all her time looking at. Why this is happening to her?

Well it was definitely not how she imagined the dark curse to be. She don't want that. In fact, she don't deserves it. Don't deserve a man that love her. Not after everything she has done.

''You're so beautiful'' and she melts at his words. He leans toward her slowly and brush his lips against hers. And when she feels his lips against her own and his tongue teasing her that she stop caring and go along with it. She puts her hands on his body to feel him more intimately on her skin. It feels good so she will just let this man explore her body... for a little time. What? It's been a while. She deserves it. Maybe not, but for this time she'll believe everything is fine with what she was doing. The desire that take place in her body and mind, she don't think she had already felt like this. She moans against his mouth as one of her leg wrap around his waist. His hands travelling up and down her body, on her hips, waist and side of her breasts. She shivers at his warm caresses and the tenderness of his touch, she can't help it and can't really explain it. He makes her feel good about herself. He takes care of her and she can't remember the last time a man had explored her body with so much attention and delicacy but still to make her tremble with needs.

It was all it takes for her to push him away and stand of the bed. She replace her clothing and pass her hands in her hair to make sure she looks at least decent and then notices that her hair seem shorter.

''Hmmm...'' After thinking about it a little, maybe she's not in perfect control. What is his name? She have no idea and now she have a stranger in her bed, a really handsome stranger. ''I think I will go in the bathroom refresh up a little if you don't mind.'' She takes a deep breath to calm herself, but he was still there, in her bed, all smile and dimples. She bites her lower lips before walking to the bathroom. Regina closes the door, but she can still hear his voice on the other side telling her ''I'm not done with you yet lovely.'' and just his voice send shivers all over her body.

What has she gotten into?


End file.
